pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and his Future Family
Phineas: How does it look up there, Ferb Ferb makes a thumb up for Phineas. Phineas: Great, now we can test our giant-beam! Suddenly, a purple light comes from nowhere. It appears to be the Time-Machine Phineas and friends build. Someone is sitting in it... but who? Phineas: Who are you?? Future Phineas: I'm you, but from the future! Phineas: Wow... hey, what? Future Phineas: You have to come with me, Phineas! Your's and Isabella's future kids are in danger! Phineas and Isabella: SAY WHAAAT?! Phineas and Isabella stare at each other. Future Phineas: Come on! We don't have much time! Phineas: Wait, how about Ferb? Future Phineas: We can't! We have to have only you two, Phineas... Ferb: I understand. Hurry up, Phineas! Phineas hugs his bro and then takes Isabellas hand. Phineas: Come on, Isabella! We have a future to save! Future Phineas, Phineas and Isabella leave with the time-machine leaving Ferb, Baljeet and Buford alone. Pause... Ferb: ... that was actually weird. Buford and Baljeet: Yes, yes it was. Ferb: Come on... we have a giant-beam to test! Meanwhile... or at least, 30 years in the future... Phineas: Wow, this place is sooo... Phineas and Isabella: ... hi-tech. Future Phineas: Your future kids are Julia, Jacob and Angela. They are about the same age as you guys. Isabella: I always loved the name Angela... Future Phineas: It's time to meet my wife, Isabella. Phineas, Future Phineas and Isabella walk to a cute yellow house. Future Phineas: Izzy? Are you here? I brought ourselves! Future Isabella: Hi me! Hi Phineas! Phineas and Isabella: Helloo... eheheh... Phineas: Wait, you never told about our kids, what's the problem with them! Tell me, me! Future Phineas: Okay, here's how it goes. The kids are just as you guys were. But the problem is, Jacob are gonna build a laser-beam! I tried to tell him that it's dangerous and he could hit the wrong stuff, but he wont listhen to me. So here's your job: You guys convince him that it's dangerous and then give him ideas that are off things that you guys build... like that rollercoaster, niagra-falls,a backyard beach... think you can handle it, Isabella and Phineas? Isabella: Bring it on! Future Phineas: Thanks. Okay, I'm gonna go in the house so I won't disturb you guys. See you, and good luck! Phineas: Thanks! Future Phineas leaves. Isabella: Uhh, Phineas? Phineas: This is so weird... Ïsabella: But we are togheter, remember? Phineas: You're right, as always, Isabella. Phineas hugs Isabella and then takes her hand. '' Phineas: Let's meet our kids, Izzy! ''Isabella and Phineas, holding hands, goes to the backyard. They see two girls and one boy holding something. Jacob: Hey, watcha guys doin'? Angela: Is that my twin? Julia: Who are you guys? Phineas: We are from the past. We are your young parents. Jacob, Julia and Angela: No way! Isabella: Way! Pause... Julia: Cool! What brings you here, mom and dad? Phineas: Hey hey hey, wait a minute! Don't call me dad, it makes me feel old! Call me Phineas. Isabella: Yea, call me Isabella. Julia: Okay... uhh, Phineas and Isabella, what brings you here? Isabella: It's the stuff your building! Jacob, what do you need a laser-beam, anyway? Jacob: ...it's cool. Phineas: I can't belive your my kid. Okay, have I told you about the cool stuff I made? Jacob, Julia and Angela: Yeah, duh, your our dad. Phineas: We made that stuff because it was fun, and to make every day of summer to count. Not to impress people with some scary cool stuff, no. Jacob: But I think this is... fuuun... Isabella: You know what, Jacob! I'm just gonna take your little toy now, and then your gonna listhen to Phineas. Angela: That's soo mom-style. Isabella rolls her eyes and snatches the laser-beam from Jacob. Phineas: Now, what would you like to build today? Jacob: A laser-beam... Phineas: Exept that. Jacob: ... Julia: Can't we build a rollercoaster, like you guys! Angela, Phineas, Julia and Isabella: Let's do it! Jacob: All right! Phineas: Actually, I can belive your mine kid. Phineas and Isabella tells the kids all about building a rollercoaster, he warns them that everyone is gonna ask if they aren't a bit young to build it, then what stuff they need and the design on the rollercoaster. Only some hours later, it's done! '' Phineas: Nice work guys! Izzy, can you do me a favor and pull that leaver? Isabella: Gladly! ''The van goes up and up and up with the kids, untill they could touch the moon. Phineas: Ready? Everyone: You betcha! The van rides the rollercoaster. Everyone: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeEEEEEeeeeeEEEEEEEeeeeEEEEEE!!! After the ride. Phineas: Was that not much funnier then an old laser-beam-thingy? Jacob: Yeah, you're right... Hey, Julia, Angela! Tomorrow we can make the world largest cookie! Julia: Yummy! Phineas (to Isabella): Well, Izzy, our work here is done! Isabella: See you, in like 20 years or something! Jacob, Julia and Angela: You betcha! Phineas and Isabella tells first the future themselves about the mission succes, and then they eave with the time-machine. Phineas: Hey, where's Ferb? Isabella: Uhh, Phineas? Giant Ferb: Oh, you guys are back. Giant Baljeet: Let's shrink! Buford, Ferb and Baljeet shrinks to normal size. Phineas: Awsome, let me try! Izzy, come on! Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories Category:Characters from past to future